Kyte
Shinigami Name= Kyte Alternate Name= The Skeleton King Age Of Death= 18 Age Of Appearance= 18-19* Real Age= 180 Gender= Male Current Residence= N/A Weapons= Kunai, Shuriken, Tenbatsu (Zanpakuto) Squad Number= 13 (former) Personality= Kyte has an aloof personality, although he is also carefree, as he likes to see it. Due to his loss of memory, that personality has changed to goofy and clueless. He is, at best, strong and brave, and at worst, goofy and clueless. He likes to see people laugh, and often entertains people. He cares for his friends a lot(yeah, I know, who doesn't in rp?), and will surely punish you for hurting them. He once launched a Shinigami through the wall for picking on one particular girl. He doesn't stand for injustice, but at the same time causes trouble. He doesn't like people who do wrong things, but at the same time couldn't give a damn about you. It really depends on what person you are, and what you're doing. Physical Appearance= Kyte wears this exact clothing, along with pure black leggings that are a stunning combination of velvet and silk. It is waterproof and fireproof, and is actually extremely resistant to tearing. Though, this does nothing to help him with facing blades. He also has a black bandage made of the same material as a kind of belt, but the red silken haori actually covers most of it. He has closed shoes, though they do not look fancy. They resemble boots a bit, though they are only shoes. They have smooth soles with no tread. His hair is the exact same way, but his eyes are the interesting part. His eyes are blood red, and the pupils are slitted like a cat's. If absolutely necessary, think of Kyuubi Naruto, but a darker shade of red. History= Kyte died at the age of 18. He wandered around Karakura for a bit, until he watched a Shinigami slay a Hollow and he performed Konso on Kyte. Kyte lived in Rukongai for a bit, then signed up for the Academy. He quickly excelled due to his elaborate and intelligent mind, combined with the skill and precision of his arms. He had always loved blades in life, and was already an expert. He graduated from the Academy early, and started doing tasks for his division. Kyte was in the 13th division, but eventually decided to go freelance to do his own things. Soul Society saw this as a betrayal, some even saw it as blasphemy. They hunted Kyte down, but had a hard time catching him. They eventually did, though, and sealed him in an advanced form of kidou spell used to seal Koga Kuchiki. This spell, however, was meant to kill individuals after restraining them, and before they could deal the finishing blow, a sudden invasion of Hollows occurred, and Kyte's coffin was launched to Karakura, under unusual circumstances. This spell, if not used to kill the individual, would erase most of their memories and keep their reiatsu sealed. They succeeded that much. They sealed all of his memories except his first name. They also succeeded in sealing away his other zanpakuto, Kokuyouseki, but couldn't manage to seal away Tenbatsu completely. They sealed her Shikai and Bankai, but didn't manage to seal her completely. The chances of Kokuyouseki being restored along with Kyte's memories are small, and mere speculation, at best. Kidou= Kyte does not use Kidou much; actually preferring not to when it would be better to. This is true for both his former self and his present self. However, when absolutely necessary, he may use a bit of kidou. Hado Name: Shō (Thrust) Number: 1 Type: Hadō Range: Long Incantation: Unknown Description: Pushes the target away from the caster. Name: Byakurai (Pale Lightning) Number: 4 Type: Hadō Range: Long Incantation: Unknown Description: Fires a concentrated bolt of lightning from the caster's forefinger. Name: Ichiren Byakurai (Pale Lightning Chain) ** Number: 15 Type: Hadō Range: Medium Incantation: Carry the arched fool to the gates of torn hearts! Description: Fires a stream of electricity at the opponent which skips between targets that are within close range of one another. Bakudo Name: Sai (Restrain) Number: 1 Type: Bakudō Range: Short Incantation: Unknown Description: Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. Name: Hainawa (Crawling Rope) Number: 4 Type: Bakudō Range: Short Incantation: Unknown Description: An energy rope entangles a target's arms. Zanpakuto Sealed Form= Tenbatsu has the appearance of an extremely royal katana, a black sheath with gold spirals going the length of it. The handle is white with a black skin underneath, and the blade is black as night. The blade is three feet long. Shikai Name= Tenbatsu Spirit Description= Take away the soda and cigarette. Tenbatsu is the goddess of zanpakuto, and acts like a goddess. She is usually cold and calm; collected. Only people really close to her ever hear her laugh. She is very beautiful. Her eyes are a deep blue, and her body is well kept. Even though she is royalty, she is not against getting out of bed and putting on casual clothes. The actual sword she gave Kyte can be seen across her lap as she sits. Inner World= Tenbatsu's world is similar to Zangetsu's, but has major differences. It has the modern city theme, but instead the buildings are rising from the actual ground. The only problem being that the city is massively flooded. There is a clearing outside of the city with a massive Sakura rising from the distant ground below and rising from the water. In front of this tree sits Tenbatsu. The water is water, but you can stand on it and not get wet. Kyte usually sits with her when talking/training with her. Type= Death Call Out Phrase= "Drench them in red, and show them no mercy. Rain Chaos and Pandemonium upon all who cross you...Tenbatsu!" Shikai Appearance= The clothes on Kyte do not change much. It really focuses on Kyte's body rather than clothes. But the bottom of Kyte's shoes are laced with metal. His red eyes get a faint glow. His teeth get slightly pointed as well. Tenbatsu changes into a naginata, the handle is extended twice as long. Shikai Abilities= It gives Kyte bone manipulation to a certain degree. Any exposed bones in a 50 mile radius become submitted to Kyte's will; giving him complete control. He can not rip them out of an opponent's body unless he has some of their blood. He has complete manipulation over bones, able to make them thinner and wider and such. He may not manipulate his own bones. He may make all sorts of weapons with whatever bones he achieves. As said before, if any of the opponent's blood gets on the bones, he may proceed to try to rip the opponent's bones out of their body. *Kyte does not age because he channels reiatsu through his body and skin cells, therefore none of them dying and making him older. This is fairly easy to do with a little medical knowledge and an area of a high quantity of spirit particles.